1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal processing. In particular, the present invention relates to providing pre-distortion of input signals to a power amplifier in order to linearize the output response of the power amplifier, especially in the presence of fast power transient waveforms.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
One design goal of a typical RF power amplifier linearizer is to provide low adjacent channel leakage ratio (ACLR) over a wide range of output power of the associated power amplifier. In the prior art, such an RF power amplifier linearizer uses a single set of coefficients for all operating power levels for the power amplifier. The set of coefficients are, for example, the coefficients of corresponding basis functions in the output response of the power amplifier linearizer, in which the output response is expressed as a linear sum of basis functions. However, using a single set of coefficients achieves good performance (i.e., within 1 dB of the best ACLR) typically only across a 1.5 dB range of output powers. Thus, there is a need for improving ACLR performance over a wider range of output powers.